Chiba X Hayami Alphabet Drabbles
by lightstriker
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of drabbles based on the alphabet themes from A-Z. Rate and Reviews are welcomed. (Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka)


**Disclaimer : Assasination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Belongs To Matsui Yuusei ( I OWN NOTHING)**

 **Brief Summary : A collection of ChibaHaya drabbles from A-Z themes.**

 **Genre : Friendship/Romance**

* * *

 **A : Attraction**

Both Chiba and Hayami were never a talkative person, yet somehow they got attracted to each other. Was it because of their personality? Their professional tendencies? Or congenial feelings of unable to express their thoughts easily? Maybe it's one of those reasons, or combination of them.

Well, who says only opposites attract?

 **B : Boldness**

Hayami has a cold personality, but behind that coldness, she actually has a very bold way of expressing her thoughts.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We just pissed at that Shiro guy, and if Korosensei didn't come, we would just leave you behind." Hayami said to Itona, the tentacle-boy.

Chiba smiled, standing beside her. He liked bold girls, so that will be no problem.

 **C : Cry**

When Chiba decided to end their 'personal relationship' because of their awkward and stagnant relationship, he could swore that Hayami's eyes were tearing. Yes, the stoic-cold Hayami could feel deep sadness and shed tears also.

At that time, he realized he had made one of the biggest mistake in his life.

 **D : Dare**

The arrow stopped at Hayami.

Darn it.

"So…Hayami-chan? Truth or Dare?" Nakamura snickered.

"…Dare."

"Then, open Chiba-kun's bangs for us and tell us how his eyes look like." The girls demanded.

Hayami sighed, and walk towards Chiba's desk, the boy had been studying for Math end-term test. This is a perfect chance, he is distracted.

Without warning, Hayami flips off Chiba's bangs, revealing a very sharp brown-red eyes. Chiba was taken aback and by reflex, backs off from Hayami.

"W-What the heck are you doing, Hayami ?!"

"A Dare."

"A What?"

Hayami left a dumbfounded Chiba, blushing slightly, she was addicted to his eye, that's the truth.

" _He..is not bad-looking after all."_ Mumbled Hayami.

When the others asked her how his eyes looked like, Hayami just refused to tell them. She wants to keep that eye for herself.

 **E : Eyes**

No one in the class ever seen Chiba's eyes. Not one of them. Sugaya once tried to wild guess how Chiba's eyes looks like, he responds negative, every time.

No one—Except Hayami.

And Hayami is secretly glad that he has that long bang that covers his eye, because his real face could attract many unwanted attentions. From girls, specially.

Though Hayami instantly vanish the last part of the thought.

 **F : Forgiveness**

Chiba had asked for her forgiveness, asking her to start over and rebuilt their relationship after he cut off their awkward relationship.

Hearing him saying that suddenly erases all negative things she thought about him. Without wasting a breath, she forgave him.

 **G : Gallantry**

When Korosensei set them up for his 'Test of Courage', Hayami had to admit she was kind of scared, not the ghost and occult things, though, but the creeping animals and natural dangerous landscape of the cave.

Swallowing her pride, she tugged Chiba's shirt with a faint blush on her cheeks. Chiba decided to be a gallant and not saying a word so she wouldn't get embarrassed.

 **H : Harassment**

"Rinka…I always loved you, since I first look at you, would you be together with me?"

"You should say it sooner, idiot. I loved…you too, Ryuu."

You think that was the real Hayami and Chiba? No way. It's too OOC even for a shipper like me. That was Karma and Nakamura, mimicking Chiba and Hayami's voice respectively while the two talk about something at Hayami's desk.

The two irked at the pranksters harassing them. Note : Don't talk at the class, EVER.

 **I : Introduction**

Their first meeting cannot be described as a typical good-handshaking moment though. Chiba saw her first at the class 3-E, sitting at her desk. At that time, Chiba could tell that she is very depressed and sad, well who didn't? Considering transferring to class E means that you are a failure at their school.

Chiba just stood beside her, and offered her his hand. He had to make her feel better.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke"

"…Hayami Rinka."

That was also the first time he saw her smiling.

 **J : Jealousy**

"The girl I hugged before? She is my cousin, nothing more, don't misunderstand it." Chiba explained

"Oh I see." Hayami felt a deep relief.

Chiba smirked. His playful side had shown itself. "What, are you jealous?" said Chiba mischievously.

"I-Idiot! Of course not! Who am I to you, anyway? Don't get too overconfident! Idiot!" Hayami shouted, her face blushed beet red due to embarrassment, she had entered her tsundere mode.

She would never admit it, that she was indeed jealous.

 **K : Kiss**

When Bi*tch-sensei started a lesson to deal a deathblow (e.g : Kiss) to opponents, most of the students actually groaned by her antics. Their lips will not be pure anymore.

Yes, even Chiba done it once, with Hayami. As inappropriate as the thought seems, Chiba actually like kissing Hayami.

Good thing for Chiba, the feeling is mutual.

 **L : Letters**

The Class 3-E today is full of romantic vibes. No it's not valentine. B*tch-sensei tasked all the boys of the class to write love letters and read it in front of the girls they choose in the class. Of course, Kanzaki and Yada gets the most letters of the class, that they actually feel more bored than embarrassed.

When Chiba's name was called, he gulped and walked towards Hayami (with some students cheering him on). When he stood before Hayami's desk, a heavy nervousness is visible on his face. Then he began to read his assignment.

" _Dear Hayami Rinka_ ,

" _When I first looked at you, aiming at the target, I was convinced that the target you are aiming first is my heart. You had hit the perfect score on my heart, so i was wondering, would you give me a chance to try my aim at yours?"_

Both of the snipers could feel their cheeks heating up. Good thing, this is only a set-up. Though Hayami realized that Chiba is such a smooth talker.

 **M : Mistake'**

When they made a mistake at the island assassination, both of them feel a great amount of despair.

Though their super-teacher taught them a very good lesson - they are not alone, the class is always ready to back them up.

They realized they were foolish, didn't they have each other already?

 **N : Novel**

"I don't know you like to read novels, Hayami."

"I borrowed them from Kanzaki."

"So, what is the genre."

Hayami blushed a bit before answering. "…Adult romance."

So she indeed have a warm spot in her heart.

 **O : OTP**

"RItsu-san. If the class have OTP based on their capability, what kind of pairing will you propose?" Korosensei asked, he is in his shipping mode once again. Apparently, the digital student is q

"Please define OTP, Korosensi. I have no data on what OTP is."

"Oh, it is a social-internet term based on the compability level of male-female relationships. Just analyze it based on how much and how they talk everyday and connects it to the social science you have learned, then rank them based on how good their relationship is."

"Alright." The 2-D girl agreed and began her scanning.

"The fifth are Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san." Korosensei quickly took her note and began writing on his book 'Class 3-E's pairings'.

"The fourth are Maehara-kun and Okano-san."

"The third are Karma-kun and Okuda-san".

"The second are Nagisa-kun and Kayano-san."

"The first are..Chiba-kun and Hayami-san."

"Nurufufufufu.. Thanks for the info, Ritsu-san. Cheerio!" said Korosensei as he closes his pairing book.

 **P : Partners**

"All right, well done, Hayami-san and Chiba-kun. I will instruct you mostly on your talent for this assassination. Expect a different training in aiming from me next time. " Said Karasuma, the elite soldier. He had scouted Hayami and Chiba for their talent in gunmanship and decided to focusing the aiming training on them.

"So…partners?" Hayami asked.

"Partners." Chiba bumps his fist on Hayami's.

 **Q : Question**

"Rinka? Who is this Chiba Ryuunosuke? You seem to talk with him a lot nowadays…Too casual also."  
Hayami's father has released the natural overproctective-daddy mode after seeing his daughter's smartphone LINE chat. Hayami looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"You rarely talk with girls, yet you could talk this long with a boy..Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"N-No! Dad, it's not like that!" Shouted Hayami, she could feel more heat raising up to her face.

 **R : Rain**

Once, Chiba offered to walk Hayami home in a rainy day, she had forgotten her umbrella.

The two spent their time awkwardly (in silence) on their way until they reach Hayami's house. Hayami looked at him and finally found the words to talk him with.

"Thank you very much, Chiba." Said Hayami, smiling nervously.

That was enough for him to forgot all the awkwardness before.

 **S : Style**

"Why do you change your hairstyle?" Chiba asked Hayami about her new hair look.

"Well, it's hot, and Kurahashi said it makes me looked similar to B*tch-sensei." Hayami explained. "And that woman is annoying."

"Well, I think it's better that way." Chiba said while he was going back to his seat, Korosensei had come to the class to start the lessons.

Hayami blushed slightly, well at least she had other reason to keep her pigtailed hair.

 **T : Tsundere**

"So…Tsundere sniper, eh?" Chiba asked, smirking at Hayami.

"You're the one to talk, Ero Game Protagonist." Chiba smiled weirdly on his nickname the class just thought today.

He do kind of like Hayami's nickname, though. Tsunderes are known to be honest with their feelings with their own way. Hayami is a perfect example of that.

 **U : Unholy**

As unholy as the thought was, when Itona hatches a plan to…scout the girls' skirts, Chiba was tempted for a second, to join in so he could look what's under Hayami's skirt.

He was a man, an imperfect, straight, and healthy man should at least feel once like this in their entire life.

Though he will never tell Hayami about this, obviously.

 **V : Valentine**

She had think a whole night, how to give the chocolate to him, should it be casual, or should it be more personal?

She picked the first one. The latter is too embarrassing.

 **W : War**

At the class civil war, both Chiba and Hayami had a fraction of doubt for each other, thinking they might have to fight each other to settle Korosensei's issues.

They regret ever thought that though. They will always be synchronized with each other, of course they will pick the same side.

They needed each other anyway, more than just professionally.

 **X : X-Ray**

"Do hitmans need x-ray visions?" asked Hayami.

"Yes, gunmen like us needed it, we could score critical hit. Assassinations principles comes first, you know." Chiba explained.

 **Y : Year**

This year has been quite a hassle, moon exploding, alien appearing, and class-dropping. But Hayami actually thought that this year has been fun. They got character development, assassination and academic abilities, and all those thrilling adventures they had.

Hayami blushed a deep red when she wrote those in her diary, because she actually thought the biggest perk of this year is meeting a certain boy named Chiba Ryuunosuke. Those assassinations and Korosensei stuffs are ranked below meeting him.

Who knew she—of all people could fell in love also? Like usual, she will deny it.

 **Z : Zing**

They have never known when they both got their 'Zing', was it the first time Chiba met her and made her feel better when she feel like crying? The moment when they beat the hitman Gastro at the southern island? That moment where Chiba apologized to her? The Winter when both of them give emotional support to each other?

It does not matter for both of them now. They got it and promised in their hearts they will never leave each other anyway.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : Okay, guys I will do the ChibaHaya first. Then I may made other A-Z pairings. My OTP is ChibaHaya and IsoMegu though. I don't get much into Karmanami and NagiKae relationships, though.

Rate and Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
